Found
by Coleman1
Summary: Christa and her mum had been alone for 9 years, since her father walked out, living a normal life.. but then a letter from hogwarts changes everything.Christa finds her mother has been lying to her,about her dad.. but who is he...? Set before OotP
1. One Door Closes, Another Opens

A/n: Okay this was the first Fanfic I ever wrote.. it is a bit basic but it is told through an 11 year olds eyes… so it is allowed to be.. or at least that's what my beta tells me… Anyway read and review… good and bad comments welcome!

It was Saturday plus it was the middle of the holidays but still Christa was stuck inside. Her mum had wanted to get some "spring-cleaning" done and Christa had been roped into helping.

Christa's mum, Cassiopeia, or Cassie as she was called for short, was only twenty-nine having had Christa at eighteen years of age.

The two had a very close relationship and talked about everything to each other, with one exception. Cassie never mentioned Christa's father. Not who he was, where he was, or anything.

All Christa knew was little bits she'd picked up, like that she had her father's green eyes, and that he and Cassie hadn't seen each other since Christa was two, nine years ago.

"Christa, lunch is ready, so come downstairs," Cassie yelled up to her daughter.

"Ok mum", came the reply, "I'll be down in a second."

Cassie placed lunch on the table, as Christa rushed down the stairs.

"So what's for lunch today mum?

"Food" she said sarcastically as her daughter laughed.

"After lunch, we have to finish the spring cleaning." she said sitting down.

"Ohh, do I have to help you? I was going to go over to Jenny's," Christa complained.

"Just for a bit longer."

"Hmph" came the reply from Christa "Your no fun!"

Cassie seemed to always been cleaning, and hated the house in a mess. Luckily, Christa was pretty good about cleaning her room, although one time she had left her room in such a mess, there was no floor left visible and her mother had gone through the roof.

Christa had realised it was _not_ a good idea to provoke her mothers anger like that, after all red heads were known for their tempers.

Cassie, who had completed eating, was heading upstairs, Christa finished her lunch and followed her mum, she wanted to talk to her. Christa had been having strange dreams lately and she wanted to see if her mum could help.

Cassie was sitting on her bed, sorting through items in an old shoebox. She was looking at something and laughing when Christa walked in. Cassie saw her daughter nearly straight away, and packed up the shoebox and put it under her bed. By this time Christa was sitting down.

"Mum? What's in that box? You never let me see what's in it."

"Just stuff," Cassie said quickly.

"Is there a picture of dad in there?"

"Christa, please" replied her mum forcefully. It was an unspoken rule that Christa wasn't supposed to ask questions about her dad.

"Mum I just wanna know!"

"Maybe at the end of the year I will show you ok?"

"All right," Christa sighed. She knew that her mum didn't want to talk about it, but she still couldn't help wondering.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh…well, I've been having these strange dreams, and I don't know where I am. I'm in a castle somewhere I think. Anyway, everyone is doing magic," Cassie flinched, but luckily her daughter didn't notice. "And then I start talking to this old man and he tells me to trust my heart or something. He has a really long white beard and half-moon glasses and…" Cassie was completely frozen now and her daughter had noticed. 'What's the matter mum?"

"Nothing sweetie. I was just … I'm fine…so…tell me more about this dream."

Christa hesitated but went on. "Well, I've had this dream every night for the last week. What could it mean?"

Cassie looked into her daughter's eyes. "I honestly don't know what these dreams could mean. They're trying to tell you something, I am sure of that, but just what they are trying to tell you, I have no idea. I'm sorry."

Cassie didn't like lying and especially to her daughter, but technically it hadn't been a lie. She just hadn't told Christa she knew who the man was and what the castle was.

"Look I am will be downstairs in a second to finish my Spring clean, you can go over to Jenny's for a few hours."

"Thanks", she was startled her mum had changed her mind. Christa then turned to leave, but before she made it to the door she stopped, "Mum?"

"Yeah"

"Do you miss him?"

There was a long pause and Christa was about to leave again, when a quiet "_yes"_ came in reply. Christa left, satisfied with the answer, but still having millions of other questions buzzing around in her head.

A few days later Cassie was watching Christa and one of her friends, Jenny, play soccer outside; Jenny had made a dive for the ball every time Christa tried to score a goal. Jenny tried to tell Christa it was easier to get, but Christa knew she just wanted to get as dirty as possible.

"Your so dirty Jenny, wait till your mother sees you" Cassie commented looking at Jenny's now brown clothes.

"Just tryin to enjoy the freedom we have left or something like that Mrs Porter." Jenny replied laughing.

"Speaking of that" Cassie said turning to her daughter, "we will go into London tomorrow and get you school things for this year Christa." Christa gave her mum a " Do I Have To Look" "Yes Christa you are going back to school this year, you will have fun trust me."

"Oh mum! You're no fun! I bet you didn't like school."

"Actually" replied Cassie, "I had great fun at school, my teachers where really nice, and I had some really good friends…"

"Where did you go to school Mrs. Porter?" asked Jenny

"A boarding school, in Scotland somewhere." Cassie replied dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"Hey mum look at that," Christa was pointing into a nearby tree, an owl had just sat its self on one of the branches.

"How cool!"

"Oh geez, sorry but I better go home, we are going out to dinner tonight. See ya Christa! See ya Mrs Porter!" exclaimed Jenny as she dashed for the door.

"Bye Jenny!" they called out in unison.

Cassie turned around, and saw the owl better now, as it was sitting on the railing … it had a letter tied to its foot. Cassie froze, _it couldn't be could it?_ She thought to herself _How? Not now, not when everything is so great_. Cassie had been hoping this day would never come, but she knew it would.

"Mum, hey the letter is addressed to me." Said Christa, snapping Cassie back to reality.

The owl dropped the letter, and Christa ran to pick it up, she opened the letter in a hurry and when reading it got very excited.

"MUM!" Listen to this, she started reading the letter out.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter,

"Potter?" questioned Christa, "Do you think it is suppose to go to me?"

Cassie panicked "Well the envelope says Christa doesn't it, and the owl delivered to you, they probably just made an error." She said quickly, trying to look normal.

Christa shrugged and read on:

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand  
cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
glass or crystal phials  
telescope set  
brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"I'm a witch!! This is so awesome." Christa was jumping up and down with excitement, coming back to earth she added. "But where am I got to get all these things?"

"I know where you can get them, look when we go into London tomorrow we can get them there. So your really sure that you wanna go to Hogwarts?" Cassie asked, regretting it even as she said it, but she knew she couldn't deny her daughter the chance to attend Hogwarts.

"Yes, this is got to be so awesome."

The rest of the evening passed quickly, with Christa, every now and again checking the letter from Hogwarts, to make sure it was real.

Disclaimer: The letter was taken directly from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, I do not own the letter. Harry Potter is all JKR, not mine.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta.. Erin! Your awesome! Even though she kept complaining that it should be her going to Hogwarts!

Please Review! It would mean heaps!!


	2. Cassie?

**Chapter Two**

**Cassie?**

* * *

"Uncle Harry!" Yelled Adele, just as Harry apparated in to the Weasley household, "Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry is here!" she yelled upstairs. 

"Hey Adele," Harry said scooping his niece up into a hug, "so you all ready for Hogwarts this year?"

"I can't wait! We are going into Diagon Alley today to buy my school stuff. Are you going to come?" she said quickly

"Maybe, I came to see your dad about …"Harry paused "work things, before I do anything else, so where is he?"

"He and mum are upstairs with the twins."

"Ok thanks Adele." He replied, climbing the stairs.

Harry walked into the twins room, to see two very mischievous smiles,

"No mum, we will be good, we always are."

"You are becoming more like you Uncles Fred and George everyday." commented

Hermione, with a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh but they are so cute Mione,"

Surprised she quickly turned around, "Harry!" She said, giving him a kiss on the check, "I didn't know you where coming today."

"Yeah, I came to see Ron to clear up some work things, before I leave."

"Are you excited about leaving?" she questioned with an expectant look on her face

"I suppose I am a little nervous about going back, I just hope I last longer than a year."

"Oh stop it Harry!" She said hitting his shoulder, "You'll be fine." She said turning her attention back to the twins, who where playing with their toys.

"Now where is that husband of yours?"

"Oh I thought he was downstairs with Adele."

"Adele said he was up here" Harry answered slightly confused.

"Not again!" she said frustrated "Harry!"

"What did I do?" he said defensivly.

"You gave him the s…" she stopped herself remember the twins were still in the room, who were now giggling quietly "that.. invisibility cloak, he is uses it to get of helping me around the house, especially with getting the twins ready."

Just they Ron appeared out of thin air "No I don't!"

"Well what where you doing?' Hermione questions giving him an reprimanding look.

"Having a game with the twins, before you two interrupted" replied Ron indignantly.

He turned to Harry, "So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

Harry shook his head and laughed quietly, Ron and Hermione hadn't really changed since school, "You two are hopeless" He told them. "But about work do you need anything from me before I leave, besides my files?"

"No that's brilliant, I will need thoses files for this new case" His face went serious for a second then broke into a sad smile. "It is going to be weird without you"

"Yeah I know, pity I got injured…" There was a pause in the conversation; no one liked talking about that day. "So Adele seems excited about Hogwarts." He said changing the conversation.

"Yeah she hasn't stopped talking about it since the letter came." Ron turned to the twins, "You boys go downstairs we'll will be down soon. "

"Ok dad." replied the twins who dropped their toys and ran top speed downstairs.

"I can't believe she is eleven already, and off to Hogwarts. Seems like only yesterday-" Harry stopped, he was going to say when he first saw Adele, but they he thought about Ginny and those memories were just to painful. Christa will be eleven at the end of the year.

"Harry, there is nothing you can do." Hermione said, knowing why Harry stopped.

"I know but still…"

"Hey so are you got to come to Diagon Alley with us?" said Ron trying to change the subject again.

"Yeah, I hope you guys don't mind, I have to pick up some stuff anyway."

"No you would be so much help"

"One adult to every child." comment Ron

"No Ron," said Hermione, "With Harry it only makes it two adults"

Ron thought about this for a second "Mione, there is you me and Harry, that's three. What are you on about?"

Harry burst into laughter, while all Hermione could do was shake her head.

"What?" Ron asked.

* * *

"Hey mum, how long has that old place been there?" She questioned, pointed to a sign that said The Leaky Caldron.

"It has always been here," said Cassie quickly, "you just probably didn't notice it."

They entered the pub but didn't stop; they walked through to the back, where they came to a wall. Cassie took off a necklace that she was always wearing and tapped the wall. Christa hurried to get a better look at what her mother did but she was quickly distracted when the wall started to move. It opened up and there was a sign hanging over the street saying _Diagon Alley._

"Ohh!" Was the only sound that Christa could make as they walked down a busy street.

"Ok well first we have to get you some books, we can go to Florish and Blotts for that," she said pointed at a store, halfway along the street. As she said it, she spotted a large group of red heads entered the shop.

"Umm but lets go in there." she said pointing to Magical Menagerie. Turning her daughter away from Florish and Blotts. They hurried into the shop, it was covered with cages of all types on animals.

"You can chose an owl", Cassie said to her daughter.

"Ok," Christa looked around at all the owls of all colours and sizes. Finally, half an hour later they emerged with a large black and white owl. It was very beautiful and seemed to be pleased to be being bought.

Christa had asked where she got the Wizarding money from, when she paid for the owl, but Cassie had just pretended not to hear her.

"Ok now what else do we have to get."

"An ice cream?" said her daughter hopefully; she had spotted Florean Fortescues Ice-cream Parlor.

"Ok fine." Cassie said, trying to sound like she objected, but really didn't mind at all. They were sitting outside, five minuets later, eating their ice creams' when a loud voice caught their attention.

"HARRY POTTER, you are as bad for Adele as Fred and George, seriously." said a familiar female voice

"Oh come on 'Mione, I'm not doing anything wrong am I!" he said turning to a little girl with red curly hair cascading down her back. The next moment a man walked out of Quidditch Quality Supplies, with two little boys, both with flaming red hair, similar to Cassie's. Cassie panicked, she couldn't be spotted, not now, _maybe if we stay here they won't notice. _

"There you are Ron! Harry is trying to get Adele to set off the fireworks that Fred and George gave her."

"Harry" replied Ron, "you know better than that. You don't tell Adele those kinda things when her mother is standing guard."

"Oh! Fat help you are," said Hermione turned to Ron, "you're my husband your suppose to support me, not Harry!"

They all just laughed, "Yeah but agreeing with Harry is always more fun!" For this Ron received a playful punch in the arm.

"Uncle Harry," yelled Adele reverting attention back to her and the twins, "you promised to buy us some ice cream!"

"Yeh" agree the two little boys

"I did didn't I, come on then, lets go!"

_They're heading over here, oh $#!T what am I got to do?_ Thought Cassie.

"Come on mum", said Christa, "can we go get my school stuff now?" not paying attention to the conversation that was taking place nearby.

Cassie looked back at Christa, luckily she had finished her ice cream, so they could make a quick escape, and they got all their stuff together and left.

"Oh mum, I left my list on the table. I'll go back and get it." She said, just as the had successfully avoided Harry, Hermione, Ron, Adele and the twins and where about to walk into Flourish and Blotts.

"No it's ok, I'll go, you go into Flourish and Blotts, and I'll meet you there."

"Ok!" her Christa walked into the store. Cassie headed back to the table to pick up the letter but unfortunately bumped into someone on her way out.

"Sorry" replied Cassie, looking up, she saw who it was, and had to concentrate on not gasping.

"No, it was my fault", replied Harry, also looking up. "Ginny?" he questioned.

"Cassie" she corrected. Panicking she said quickly "Look I have to go, sorry" and she hurried off running back toward her daughter.

Harry was still frozen as Ron and Hermione came up behind him.

"What, you still scaring people away Harry?" Ron joked as he saw someone run off, but Harry didn't reply, he was still in shock. _That woman had to be Ginny she had to be. She looked exactly like her, but it wasn't, just Cassie or someone_. He thought

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"I don't know." replied Harry still wrapped up in his own thoughts.

They moved over to the table that Adele, Mark and Josh were now sitting at as they ate their ice creams.

"Harry tell us what's wrong."

"That was her, that woman I bumped into, it was her, well it wasn't her but it has to be!"

"Harry I have no idea who or what you are talking about. Who was what?"

There was an awkward pause, but Harry finally replied, "Ginny" There was a shocked silence. "but it wasn't."

"What!?" replied Ron in shock, no one had seen or heard from Ginny in over nine years, she had left the Wizarding World with her and Harry's daughter, soon after Percy had died.

There had been some death eater attacks even after the fall of Voldemort, and Percy and Ginny had been a victim of one of them. Ginny had escaped, but Percy had already been killed. Ginny had cried and she had said it was her fault that she could of saved him, that it should have been her that died, and then one day she wasn't there. She had taken Christa and gone. She had left a note behind saying that she had to leave. She couldn't stand by and watch her family die. She said that she knew she was a coward, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Everyone had searched for her for months and Harry's world had been turned upside down. Only now was he finally accepting he wouldn't see her again.

"She looked exactly like Ginny, but she said her name was Cassie or something and then ran off."

"Harry I know this sounds really mean, but it probably wasn't her, it was just a coincidence Harry. Maybe you have just been hoping to see her and Christa so much these days that anyone who looks like her is-"

"But no Hermione, she looked exactly like Ginny, and I know Ginny." replied Harry.

Ron hadn't commented, his mind was filling up with questions, _was it Ginny? What had she been doing? Why had-_

He was snapped back to reality with a question from his little girl. "What are you all talking about Dad?"

"Nothing honey, don't worry your little head." he turned and look down the street looking for any sign of the woman Harry saw.

"Harry there is no use getting yourself worked up!"

"Hermione, just drop it!"

"No Harry I am not seeing you go back to the way you were just after she left. Not now!" Said Hermione angrily

"Yeah well at the moment I don't really care!" Before anyone else could say anything Harry had apparated out.

"Why did Uncle Harry leave?" questioned Adele, who had been listening to the conversation, but not really understanding it.

"He just needs to cool off." said Ron to his daughter.

"He will splinch himself if he isn't careful. This is the worse possible time this could happen, just when everything is going so well for him."

"Hermione, if it was really Ginny…"

"And if it wasn't? What then Ron? Harry will try to find her again, and she doesn't want that, or she would have contacted us. " She paused "Come on you three," she said putting a smile on her face and turning to her kids, "lets go get the rest of Adele's school things so we can go home."

Harry had apparated home and was now rummaging through a cupboard, looking for his photo album.

He had stashed it in the cupboard years ago. He finally found it and started flicking through it. The few pages where covered with picture of him at Hogwarts, some with his Quidditch team, some with Ron and Hermione, and some with Ginny.

He kept leafing through, celebrations just after the war, family members weddings, his wedding, Ron and Hermione's wedding, then he found it.

Pictures of his daughter. There were pictures of her as a newborn till when she was around two years old, just before Ginny left. Harry's favorite picture was the one where Christa took her first steps. That photo was kept besides his bed so he could always see it.

_She should be going to Hogwarts this year_, he thought to himself, _she should really be here with me,_ he thought, _here with me, and Ginny and maybe another child, or two. I have a family but I have no idea where they are. _

He had to do something to get his mind of Christa and his wife, so he started pack, he was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, he had to be there a week before all the students to get ready for classes. _At least that will take up all my time_, thought Harry, as he finished packing for the year.

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens... all feedback is welcomed D Thanks again to my beta.. and to goddess-lil-angel formy first reviewhugz thnx heaps!!**


	3. A Hat of Sorts

**Chapter Three**

**A Hat of Sorts**

* * *

"Come on Christa, are you ready yet? We have to get you to the station."

"Ok mum, I'll be down in a sec."

Christa stumbled down the stairs with her trunk, and her owl, Athena, and passed them to her mother as they headed out to the car.

"Mum, don't you have to go to work this morning?"

Cassie wasn't paying attention, _Adele looked around eleven_ thought Cassie, wondering if she was going to Hogwarts this year, but the question really plaguing her mind was _would Harry be at the station?_

She didn't know whether she wanted to see him again, just a glimpse, or forget him again. Well try to forget him. He had been plaguing her thoughts ever since the ice cream parlour incident.

"Mum!" said Christa, louder this time.

And Cassie slipped out of her daydream. "Sorry what where you saying?"

"I was asking why you're not at work this morning"

"I got the day off, I wasn't going to get someone else to take you!"

"Thanks mum, but I didn't think you would be allowed"

"It's ok, I haven't been fired!" replied distractedly Cassie, she was still thinking about Harry.

Mother and daughter hoped into the car and headed for the train station, and the Hogwarts express. It was a quiet trip to the station, filled on her behalf by nervousness and by Christa barely contained excitement. Cassie was glad it was over, twenty minutes later when they arrived.

They where receiving a few strange looks, but not too many, thankfully thought Cassie. They made their way to Platform Nine but Christa started to get worried.

"Ok mum, we have to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, how do we get there?"

"Ok, well see that barrier, if you run straight up to it, you will go through and end up on Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

"How do you know this mum?" Christa asked suspiciously.

"Ahh," Cassie replied, thinking quickly. "They send me letter telling me how to get into Diagon Alley to buy your school things, and how to get onto the Platform, they even sent me that necklace." As Cassie said it, she turned away so her daughter couldn't tell she was lying.

Christa seemed to accept this, because she turned her attention to the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Mum I'm not so sure about this."

"Do you want me to go first?"

"Yes" replied Christa thankfully.

So Cassie ran up to the barrier, and went straight through, she was standing in front of her, glistening was the Hogwarts Express, billowing with smoke. The next moment her daughter was standing next to her.

"That was so cool mum!"

"You better get on the train, it will be leaving soon. "

"Ok mum"

"Write to me when you get there ok. "

"Ok"

"Love you lots."

"You too mum." she kissed her mum on the cheek and headed for the train.

Cassie heard a familiar voice, as she watched her daughter leave, she turned around to see who it was.

"Do not listen to your father boys!"

"Oh, your no fun Angelina." It was Fred, "I have always wanted a Hogwarts toilet seat. "

"I don't want you encouraging James and Ben anymore, they got to many detentions last year, and the year before that. "

"Maybe we could take one of Hagrid's creatures and send it to you."

"Or maybe not!"

"Ohh" replied Fred

"We are not getting a pet, but if we did it definitely wouldn't be from Hagrid."

"Ohh! Mum, but Uncle Charlie had a dragon."

"We are definitely not getting a dragon. And remember be good. Especially for you're the new Defense teacher, now come on, get on the train with you, and look after your cousin, speaking of Adele, where is she?"

"She went to talk to some of her friends." Answered Ben

"Bye, love you!"

"Bye mum, Bye dad!"

"See ya kids."

Cassie turned around to see the train departing, and her daughter-waving goodbye. She then turned around to leave and she saw Ron, he had seen her to and was standing next to Hermione would had also turned around.

"Ginny?" Ron called out.

But Cassie didn't stay to find out what else they said, instead she turned and ran for the barrier, not caring who saw her fright. She needn't of worried, only Ron and Hermione noticed the emotion in her face, everyone else just thought she was nervous about going through the barrier.

* * *

Christa sat down she was in a carriage with three other people. They introduced themselves as Chantal, Zac and Adele Weasley. They were all cousins, Chantal and Zac where in their second year and Adele was in her first.

"Wow, so do you guys have any brothers or sisters?" asked Christa.

"Well I have two brothers and a sister, my brothers James and Ben are twins, and they are in their third year this year, and my sister Jessica is seven this year." answered Chantal.

"I have two sisters and four brothers." said Zac proudly

"How old are they?" asked Christa.

"Roxy, Tommy, Isabelle and Xavier are all older than me and are all still and

Hogwarts. Then there is Tim –eight and Elliot who is six. Oh and Roxy is Head Girl, and our cousin Tristan, he's Head Boy. "

"What's that?"

"They're like the leaders, for the students, kind of thing." replied Zac.

"Oh ok, what about you Adele?"

"I also have twin brothers, Mark and Leo, they're nine."

"Wow you guys have a big family. "

"There are six other Weasleys. Adam he is 12, Amber who is 10 and Sarah who is six, they are all in one family, then there is Theo, he is the oldest, he is 21, Tristan who is 17 and Renee who is 13."

"Cool, so there are," she counted up, "20 of you."

"Well actually 21,there's another girl. I haven't seen her since I was young though. She was Uncle Harry daughter. No one really talks about her though. What about you?" Chantal said to Christa.

"It's just my mum and me; I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"You know you could pass for a Weasley." all three of the laughed "I bet you will get into Gryffindor too." said Zac

"Oh, Well nice meeting you, I'm gonna go find some of my friends ok." said Chantal as she left.

"Me too, See you at the Gryffindor table Adele" added Zac and winked "See you."

As they left Adele went to sit in the seat closest to Christa.

"So were exactly is Hogwarts, and this Gryffindor you keep talking about?" Inquired Christa

"Ahh your Muggle born"

"Huh?"

"Your parents aren't magical?" Christa wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, but she answered it nonetheless.

"No I don't think so, I mean I never knew anything about Hogwarts till I got my letter. I was reading a tiny bit of a book called _Hogwarts: A History _though, and Hogwarts sounds really interesting."

"You sound like my mum," Adele laughed, "she swears by that book, her, my dad and my uncle, got up to heaps of trouble at school, and _Hogwarts: A History_ saved them a couple of times. Anyway there are four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor is the one you wanna be, and trust me you don't wanna be in Slytherin."

"Oh okay"

"Sorry but what did you say your name was? I'm not very good with names."

"Christa Porter." She said quickly

"Did you say Potter?"

"No Porter."

"Oh ok sorry." Replied Adele looking embarrassed

"It's ok."

The girls talked and talked, while the scarlet train rushed through the countryside, finally stopping at its destination, Hogsmead station. Everyone hurried off the train and there was a booming voice calling them,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"Who's that?" whispered Christa to Adele.

"That's Hagrid, he's cool though." Adele whispered back as they climbed into one of the many boats that lay in the lake. When the boats, were full they started gliding along the surface, by themselves.

"Wow!" muttered Christa as the boat stopped at the other side of the lake.

They all clambered out of the boats and where ushered inside by Hagrid and where met by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors to join your classmates. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Now while you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, and any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. The sorting will begin momentarily. Follow me." She said leading the first years into the Great Hall.

All the first years did as they were told, and Christa decided then and there that it was better to stay on Professor McGonagall good side.

They entered the Great Hall and a gasp was let out by many of the first year students, as they gazed upon, not only the size of the hall, but the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the night sky.

"Line up, just there." Professor McGonagall was speaking again. There was a shabby old hat siting on the stool, everyone's eyes where on it. Christa lent over to ask Adele what it was when it started to sing.

_I may not look like much at all_

_But don't judge on what u see,_

_Cause long ago the Hogwarts founders,_

_Put some of their brains in me_

_Twas Gryffindor who said_

"_It shall be courage Ii will boast"_

_And thus you will notice this is exactly what_

_Your Gryffindors hold the most_

_Ravenclaw spoke well to me _

_That brains would be the best_

_That way students she taught_

_Stood out amongst the rest_

_Slytherin spoke unto my brim_

"_My house must hold its own_

_And do whatever needs be done_

_Till it is we that hold the throne"_

_Fair Hufflepuff spoke last of all_

_And spoke too blunt too true_

"_Make sure my students are completely loyal_

_That's all I ask of you"_

_And so my friend when they parted ways_

_And left, each and every one_

_That I became of use to this good school_

_And so my job had begun_

_Now sit up here and let me see_

_Just where you should belong_

_For without me you would be completely lost_

_And so I end my song_

The hat finally stopped and the school broke out in cheers for a few moments, Professor McGonagall began to talk again and the Great Hall fell silent, ready for the sorting

When I call your name you will come and sit on this stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses.

Bestor, Persephone was called out, she went and placed the hat on her head, there was silence for a moment till the hat announced

"RAVENCLAW!" and the Ravenclaw table exploded with noise. Christa was taking this chance to look around the room. She noticed a man; at the table behind her was the man she had seen in her dream. _So this was the castle in my dream_ Christa thought, _oh better pay attention. I don't want to miss my name._

Notch, David was then sorted into Hufflepuff. There was a slight pause when Professor McGonagall's eyes flicked to Dumbledore whogave a small not.

Porter, Christa was then announced.Christa was so nervous. She sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on her head.

"Mmm interesting combination" said a voice in her ear, "Much like your father," Father Christa thought, he was a wizard!, "but of course there is only once place for you." The hat continued, "GRYFFINDOR."

She hurried over to the Gryffindor table and was greeted with warm smiles and introductions. There was silence as the last person sat to get sorted.

After a tension building moment that hat announced Gryffindor, and Adele Weasley went over to join them.

_Maybe I will have fun at school this year_, Christa thought to herself, looking around the Great Hall and the new friends she had already made.

**

* * *

A/N**


	4. DADa

**Chapter Four**

**D.A.D.a**

* * *

"Hey Christa." said Adele as she sat down to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. It had been three days since the _Sorting Ceremony_ and all the first years were becoming more familiar with Hogwarts. "We have our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson this morning."

"Oh cool. I can't wait." Christa had heard so much about the lessons, but she had heard even more about the teacher, Harry Potter, a close friend of the Weasleys and their uncle. It also seemed he was very famous in the Wizarding world, for his defeat against a dark wizard Lord Voldemort.

Chantal sat down opposite the two girls.

"What are you to talking about?"

"Oh I was just telling Christa that we have our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson this morning." Answered Adele

"Oh yeah, they are really good this year. Uncle Harry, I mean _Professor Potter_," she laughed before continuing "has gone all out. I suppose that's all we should expect from famous ex-Auror Harry Potter."

Everyone laughed and Christa was just about to ask what an Auror was when the post arrived. She still hadn't gotten used to this aspect of Hogwarts yet. To her surprise, Athena swooped down and dropped a letter on her toast. It was from her mother.

_Dear Christa,_

_It sounds like you are having heaps of fun at Hogwarts. See I told you, that you could have fun at school._

_Your friend Adele seems really nice, and I agree with you about the Weasley's, they are a big family. How many of them are there at Hogwarts at the moment? How many grandchildren do Molly and Arthur have in total? _

_Write to me in more detail about your lessons, and your teachers. I miss you!_

_Love you lots_

Mum 

Christa read the letter twice, the second time she stoped; her mum had sent this letter two days ago. _I don't remember knowing Adele's grandparents names then_, she thought to herself.

"Christa, what you concentrating on?" came a familiar voice.

"Sorry Adele, I was just thinking."

"Did it hurt?" asked Ben quickly.

"Shut up Ben! Come one we better go don't want to be late."

"Ok let's go." replied Christa as they headed out of the Great Hall, picking up her things and forgetting all about the letter due to their first lesson or the day.

After getting a little lost, they finally found the right classroom and where just in time too.

Just as they took their seats, Professor Potter walked though the door.

"Good Morning First Years, and welcome to your first Defence Against the Darks Arts lesson. When I call your names just a simple here will be fine."

"Rebecca Adams"

"Here"

"Aaron Gethsemane"

"Here"

"Dara Jackson"

"Present"

"Christa Porter"

"Here"

Harry's eyes flicked up for a moment, resting on Christa, there was a slight where he seemed to take adeep breathbut he quickly continued.

"Manny Smith"

"Here"

"Erin Thomas"

"Here"

"And last, and of course least, Adele Weasley"

"Here!"

"Now this year, we are going to start with defending yourself against simple hexes and curses. Now can anyone tell me what simple curse makes someone's body bound so they cannot move? Rebecca?"

"The full body bind, Sir"

"Excellent, and what is the incantation used to preform it?"

"Petrificus Totalus"

"Very good."

The lesson went on like this for a while until Professor Potter got volunteers to be curse or hexed, to see what effects the had.

Christa found it quite funny to watch her classmates fall over stiff, wobble around on their legs, which had been turned into jelly, and even watch their teeth grow.

When the lesson ended, Adele wanted to go talk to her Uncle and she dragged Christa along with her.

"Hey Uncle Harry!"

"That's Professor Potter now Adele," he looked up and pause for a second looking at Christa, "and Christa was it?"

"Yeah," replied Adele, "anyway I was wondering if you had heard from my mum or dad since I got here, 'cause they said that you had some things for me or something."

"Oh yeah they did! I thought it was suppose to be a surprise, but no they haven't sent it, it will be here in about a month, special order." He said winking at his niece. "Come on now you to better get going or you will be late for your next class."

"Ok see you!"

"Bye"

And they ran out of the room, over to their Charms lesson.

* * *

Harry was walking to his first class with the Gryffindor first years. They can't be any worse that the third years, he thought to himself, but then again having James and Ben Weasley in the same room was always meant you had to watch your back. _Here we go_, he thought as he entered the room.

"Good Morning First Years, and welcome to your first Defence Against the Darks Arts lesson. When I call your names just a simple here will be fine."

"Rebecca Adams"

"Here"

"Aaron Gethsemane"

"Here"

"Dara Jackson"

"Present"

"Christa Porter"

"Here"

_Did he just read that,_ his eyes flicked up from the parchment and look at Christa, her emerald eyes shinning back at him. _I know those eyes_ he thought, _Okay Hary_ he told himself, _you knewyou were going to run into her, breath, keep going dont think about itnow_.He quickly went on, hoping his class hadn't noticed.

"Manny Smith"

"Here"

"Erin Thomas"

"Here"

"And last, and of course least, Adele Weasley"

"Here!"

"Now this year, we are going to start with defending yourself against simple hexes and curses. Now can anyone tell me what simple curse makes someone's body bound so they cannot move? Rebecca?"

"The full body bind, Sir"

"Excellent, and what is the incantation used to preform it?"

"Petrificus Totalus" replied Rebecca again.

"Very good."

The lesson went on like this for a while until Harry wanted to try his plan, he was going to use volunteers, and demonstrate what some curses or hexes did. The kids seem to enjoy watching their classmates legs turn to jelly, or watch teeth grow.

Harry checked his pockets for the antidotes; 6 or 7 tiny bottles from Madam Pomfrey. He handed them to the class and soon enough, all the kids stopped wobbling and laughing. The lesson had ended and the students were making their way to the door.

Harry started packing up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Uncle Harry!"

"That's Professor Potter now Adele," he then looked up at his niece and goddaughter. Christa was standing beside Adele, he paused for a second, "and Christa was it?"

"Yeah," replied Adele, "anyway I was wondering if you had heard from my mum or dad since I got here, 'cause they said that you had some things for me or something."

"Oh yeah they did! I thought it was suppose to be a surprise, but no they haven't sent it, it will be here in about a month, special order." He said winking at his niece. "Come on now you to better get going or you will be late for your next class."

"Ok see you!" cried Adele as she and Christa left the classroom

"Bye" Christa shouted back

Harry left the classroom, he had a spare lesson, he knew what he had to do though, he had to talk to Dumbledore.

* * *

Cassie was stilling in the empty house thinking about her daughter, and the family Cassie had left behind. Cassie had two worlds and now they where colliding at Hogwarts.

Christa had written her letters telling her about the friends she had made, and about how most of her friends came from the same family, The Weasleys. Cassie had froze when she read that letter, and she had read it a few times more to make sure it was true.

As Cassie was sitting there Athena arrived with a letter from Christa.

_**Hey Mum,**_

_**I'm having such a great time! Adele and I are playing Wizard Chess tonight. It is kinda the same as Muggle chest except the pieces move by themselves and when they take anther piece out the like smash them. It is so much fun. **_

_**Anyway I had my first Defence Against the Darks Arts Lesson. Opps maybe I should explain I keep forgetting you don't know about any of this.**_

Cassie paused, She knew more than her daughter thought she did. A lot more and one day soon Christa was going to find out. She kept reading.

_**It is lessons, where we are taught hexes and curses, and how to block them so if we run into any Dark Arts we are prepared. Well anyway we have this really cool Professor. He is Adele's Uncle, it is soo funny we went to talk to him after class and Adele kept calling him Uncle Harry.**_

_Harry! Harry was at Hogwarts! He would know who Christa's was when he saw her, when he heard her name. Christa had his eyes, and his laugh. _

Cassie's mind was racing; she didn't know what she was going to do. _You still loved him, _she said to herself, _you had never stopped loving him, but I was a coward, when times got tough I ran away, leaving him with nothing. I couldn't face him now, not after all these years._

The letter lay forgotten on the table while Cassie panicked, thinking about her daughter meeting her father, and not even knowing it.

* * *

A/N Thanks again to my beta..Erin.. who makes a short apperance in this chapter D Hope you guys like it.. review .. thanks!


	5. What did they say?

**Chapter Five**

**What did they say?**

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I have written this letter over and over again, and I have no idea if you will believe me or not, but I think I have found my daughter. _

_It's Christa, Adele's new friend. They do everything together and they seem to have become close in the short time of the month that they have known each other._

_Adele and Christa came to visit me yesterday and that when I really knew I had found my daughter. I swear Adele and Christa could be sisters. They had the same red hair Christa's being a bit darker, they show the Weasleys anger and they seem to get into mischief, a lot. They only thing I can find different is Christa's green eyes. I know those eyes, they are my eyes, and they are the eyes that I see staring back at me from the photo of my daughter's first steps. _

_I know Christa is my daughter, her last name is even Porter! If Ginny changed our daughter's name, she wouldn't have been able to change her first name, because Christa wouldn't have responded to anything else._

_I need you advice, I need your help. I don't know what to do. I teach my daughter, and I see her everyday. Yet she had no idea who I really am to her. _

_What do I do?_

_Harry_

"Hermione, he has found her." Ron paused as he finished reading the letter for the third time. "It has to be her."

"But you know what happened after she left, Harry thought he saw her everywhere."

"This is different, he is not seeing Christa everywhere, seeing her in different people, he is seeing his daughter. Look at the facts Hermione. One she has the same name, and her last name is very very similar to Potter. Two she has red hair-"

"Which could just be a coincidence." Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah I agree, but what about her eyes?" Hermione didn't reply. "Ha! See! Now four and most importantly Harry believes that this girl, Christa Porter, is his daughter and we should stand by him. After everything he has done for us, with us, lets help him prove this really is his daughter. We owe him that much. We should go see him on Saturday."

"Ok," she said quietly, "I will see tomorrow if there is any information about Christa at the Ministry."

"See I knew there was a reason why you were promoted to Managerial Researcher."

"Ha ha Ron!" Hermione said sarcastically as she leant over and kissed her husband.

"Not that I am complaining, but what was that for."

"Making sure you're real. With all this stuff going on in Harry's life, I am just glad I have you."

"Yep you are!"

"Ron!"

"Christa, I'm going to see Uncle Harry, you coming?" Adele announced.

"Yeah ok. It's Saturday, not like I want to study!"

Adele and Christa were inseparable, they did everything together, from studying in the library to detentions, but going to see Adele's Uncle was one of their favourite pastimes.

He always had a story to tell about Hogwarts, or the Weasleys, usually both and he has treated Christa like one of his nieces.

The girls walked down to Harry's office talking about the teachers at Hogwarts, especially Professor Snape. They would have to recount Potions from yesterday when Dara's potion had exploded and landed all on Professor Snape. Dara had received a detention but she had said it was worth seeing Snape's body break out into a rash and little purple hairs sprouting all over his body.

All the Gryffindors had difficulty trying to control their laughter and they had lost 25 points from their house but nothing could of made that experience bitter.

They arrived at Harry's office but before they could knock on the door the heard voices from inside.

"We have to find her!" urged Harry

"It's easier said than done."

"That's my mum." Adele whispered in surprise.

"But we are going to do everything we can do to help you." replied a male voice.

"And that's my dad" Adele whispered again

"Yeah I know." answer Harry

"Maybe we should comeback later," suggested Christa,

"Harry have you told Christa anything yet?"

Both girls gasped at the use Christa's name.

"What do you think?" Harry answered shouting this time

"Harry-"

"No Ron! What am I suppose to tell her?"

"She has to know" urged Ron!

"But it isn't my place to tell her!"

"I think we should go." said Adele as she dragged Christa away from the door.

"Why where they talking about me?" question Christa when they were away from the door.

"I have no idea Christa…

Harry was sitting at his desk when he heard a knock at the door, _Adele and Christa_ he though, _I could do with some laughter at the moment._

"It's open." He said.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked surprisedly when he saw that it was in fact Ron and Hermione at the door.

"We are here to help you Harry." Hermione answered. "We want to help, we think after all you have done for us, especially with Adele, Josh and Mark, we owe you big time." She added.

"Plus Hermione found a lead on where Ginny might be." Ron said proudly.

"Where!".

"It's only a lead Harry but there was five witches who registered for muggle birth certificates and identification, about the time Ginny disappeared."

"Well we know that her last name is defiantly Porter, and I think her first name is Cassie." Harry said.

"Look, Harry I don't mean to doubt you but, do you mind if we meet Christa for ourselves we just wanna make sure ok. And if we are sure it will be easier to find Ginny."

"It's easier said than done."

"But we are going to do everything we can do to help you."

"Yeah I know." answer Harry

"Harry have you told Christa anything yet?"

"What do you think?" Harry answered shouting this time

"Harry-"

"No Ron! What am I suppose to tell her?"

"She has to know" urged Ron!

"But it isn't my place to tell her!"

"Look you two, calm down, everything will be ok."

"Now we are here for the rest of the day. So we have to go see the kids before it gets to late."

"We will see you later ok."

The girls walked slowly back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Why were they talking about me?"

"Why are my parents here!"

"Yeah but Adele it is easier toe explain why your parents are here. But why are they talking about me? Your parents have never met me! What do they need to tell me?"

"I dunno. Maybe we should ask everyone see if they know."

"Ok."

So the girls walked back into the Gryffindor Common room, still wondering about the conversation they had heard.

"That was quick, you guys were barley gone for fifteen minutes." said Roxy. She looked at the girls, and immediately knew someone thing was wrong. "What's the matter? Is everything ok?" She asked hurriedly.

"We need to talk to everyone."

"Ok! I think everyone is in the Common Room.: Roxy then turned around to face the rest of the room. "Weasleys," she yelled, "you are all needed over here."

The three girls went to sit in the corner of the room, and where soon joined by all of the Weasleys still at Hogwarts.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Asked Tristan.

"I dunno, you will have to ask Adele and Christa, what's going on" she answered

When everyone sat down Adele started talking.

"We just came back up from Uncle Harry's office, but we never got in there. We heard voices and we thought we should wait to see who it was before knocking. So anyway we found out it was my mum and dad - " Adele said."

"What? Huh? What are they doing here?" Questioned the Weasleys.

"We don't no, worse of all, we were just about to leave when the said…" Adele trailed off and looked at Christa.

"What did they say?" asked Chantal.

"They were talking about a secret or something," it was Christa talking now, "and Adele's parents where telling Professor Potter that, she need to know or something and stuff like that. Then Adele's dad asked Professor Potter is he had told her yet, and he said no, what was he suppose to tell me."

"What? You?" Asked Roxy, in a very curious worried voice, everyone else was dumbstruck. "They where talking about you?"

"Yeah we don't know why."

"What else did they say"

"We left then. Do any of you know anything?"

They were all shaking their heads. "Sorry."

Later that day the Weasleys were all lounging around the Common Room when Professor McGonagall entered the room. She walked straight over to where Adele and Christa were playing chess.

"Ms Weasley" Said McGonagall

Adele and Christa looked up. So did the rest of the Weasleys, they where all wondering if McGonagall was going to ask the girls to see Harry.

"Your mother and father are in Dumbledore's office at this present time, and if you and any of your cousins would like to join you there are most welcome to as well."

Roxy looked around as her cousins, "No it's ok Professor. Tell them we said hi though, ok Adele." Adele nodded before turing to Professor McGonagall.

"Can Christa come as well?

"Yes of course, if she would like too."

Christa nodded in agreement, the girls followed Professor McGonagall as they headed up to Dumbledore's office.

"Wow" they both said quietly as they entered the office.

The office was littered with pictures of past Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses, there were tables filled with objects they didn't recognise. Over near the desk were Adele's parents; Dumbledore was nearby petting his Phoenix, Fawkes.

"Ahh, hello" he said as the walked in. "I will leave you to it," and with that, he and Professor McGonagall left the room.

"Hey sweetpea," Hermione said as she hugged her daughter, then turn to Christa.

"Christa I am guessing. Nice to meet you."

"You to." Christa agreed.

"So what are you two doing here?" Adele questioned her parents

"We had to see your Uncle and Professor Dumbledore about a few things, sweetpea." Answer Ron, having a small laugh.

"Daaaaaaaad" Adele complained, "it is bad enough when mum calls me that."

"Oh I just do it to annoy you Adele, but your mother thinks you are a sweetpea. I don't know why though."

"Oh you two! Stop ganging up on me!"

So this is what it is like having both parents, Christa thought to herself. She loved her mum, but sometimes it would be nice to have a male around the house.

"So Christa, tell us a bit about yourself."

They had all sat down in the chairs near Dumbledore's desk. Christa followed suit.

"Umm okay, but there is not much to tell. I live with my mum, Cassie Porter, well her real name is Cassiopea, but everyone calls her Cassie, she's a Muggle. My mum and dad haven't seen each other since I was two and besides that the only other thing I know is that I have his eyes. Umm, what else, she said thinking, oh, I didn't know anything about magic until I got my letter. I have always been able to do odd things but I tried to ignore them. Umm that's about it."

"Hey mum," Adele suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"Could Christa come stay with us for a while at Christmas? Please?"

Christa's eyes lit up, Adele had mentioned visiting her in the upcoming holidays but she never thought she would really be invited.

"Well we are going to the Burrow. So we will have to see with your Grandparents."

"Oh they would love another person there," Ron butted in. "Sure you can come."

Hermione looked shocked and the girls became very excited,

"Cool! Thank-you, I will check with my mum to see if it is ok."

"Your mum can come to if she likes" added Ron.

"Yes that would be nice, agreed Hermione. Now you girls better get going, dinner starts soon." The girls left the office and Hermione turned to face her husband.

"You are a genius," Ron started to blush, "but do you think Ginny will come?" Asked Hermione, unsure that she wanted the answer.

"I don't know. Harry is right though, there is no doubt about it, Christa is definitely his daughter."

"I know, poor girl, she obviously wants to find her father, but doesn't know he is standing right in front of her."

A/n: sorry about the huge wait guys! Life has been hectic.. but Im getting back under control and I should have the next chapter up in a few days D Thanks for all your reviews!

So thanks to

Ime-Grint

Dark Angel

best friends 4ever

Ihateharryandhermioneshippers

Forreview chapter four!

Also thanks to my beta! You rock!


	6. Found?

Chapter 6

_Hey mum,_

_ It is nearly Christmas and I can't believe I have been here for nearly four months. The great hall is decorated beautifully and everyone is in the Christmas mood._

_ Adele asked again about me going to her grandparents place for Chirstmas. Can I go mum please, they invited you to come to and I am sure you will love them. They really want me there. Please mum._

_ I better go, Athena is getting annoyed. Please write back soon._

_Lots of Love_

_Christa _

Cassie read the letter again. How was she going to reply to that._ Sorry no you can't go Christa, I know you really want to but you can't as you will most likely find out that I have been lying to you._ _That would go down well,_ she thought. Cassie sighed, she didn't want to say no, she didn't want to deprive her daughter of what she had missed out on for the last 9 years but there was no way she could go. Her secret would be found out and after all these years she was too afraid, to afraid to face her fears, to afraid to admit she was wrong, but mostly too afraid of rejection.

Finally after sitting there for over an hour and many drafts Cassie had a letter she could send to her daughter.

_Dear Christa, _

_If you want to, you can spend the Christmas holidays with Adele and her family. Unfortunately work has been very busy lately and I won't be able to come with you. I have sent along your Christmas present but you are not allowed to open it till Christmas Day. Have a great time! Love you lots, miss you more._

Mum 

"This place is awesome" said Christa as she walked into the living room of The Burrow.

"I know I love it here, it is much better when it is not so crowded though."

"How does everyone fit in here?"

"Well my grandpa put some spells and enchantments to make the rooms bigger and they sometimes we put tents out the back and sleep down there, which is fun!"

"So where are we sleeping?"

"Oh, come on I will show you." Adele replied as she started running up the stairs, with Christa close behind.

"This used to be my Aunt Ginny's room, it still has some of her stuff in here, but the room is really cool."

They walked into the room to be greeted by the smiling faces of Roxy, Isabelle, Chantal and Renee, who Christa knew from Hogwarts.

"Hey" said Roxy, "I wondered when you guys would get here."

"Where is everyone else sleeping?" Asked Christa thinking about this.

"Well there are 6 other bedrooms that are free." answered Isabelle.

"Jessica, Amber and Sarah, you will meet them soon, share a room."

"Mark, Leo Tim and Elliot, also share a room. James, Ben, Xavier and Tommy share a room. Tristan and Theo, usually share a room with Uncle Harry. then usually whoever gets here first takes the other two rooms, and the rest either sleep in the living room, or in tents outside. "

"Wow, this place is crowded."

"Yep, there is 35 of us, including you."

"So where is everyone else?"

"They are all down playing Quidditch, young against old. We are going to go watch now. You wanna come?" asked Renee.

"Yeh sure." said Adele and they followed the girls down to the meadow, near the house.

When they arrived the "old" team was down 30 points. Christa loved watching Quiddtich and soon was into the game. In the end the young team won. Tristan had landed and noticed Christa admiring his broom.

"You wanna have a go?"

"Can I?"

"Sure," he passed her the broom, she had loved flying but the school brooms where pretty slow, and they weren't allowed to do much.

She kicked off from the ground. The was a rush of wind and she was flying, she was up there for a while, until she noticed Harry and Ron watching her. She landed and handed the broom back to Tristan, thanking him. By then it was time to head back to The Burrow for dinner.

They where seated around a five large tables, that had been joined together. Soon dinner was served and they was an outbreak of conversation and noise. Christa felt a pang of guilt; she wished her mother could be here, instead of home by herself. If only this was my family she thought to herself.

Christa sighed and decided to just enjoy herself.

Later that night everyone who was still attending Hogwarts, or was yet to attend, was sent to bed. Everyone else sat downstairs talking, mostly about the problem at hand, Christa and Ginny.

Ron, Harry and Hermione had filled the rest in with their theory and what they had found out about Christa and her mother.

Everyone agreed that Christa Porter, was really Christa Potter but before they could confirm that they needed to find Ginny.

"Where do you think Ginny is?" asked Charlie

"We are not sure, all we know about her for sure is that she is still living near London and she is under the name Cassiopeia Porter." Answered Ron

"We have looked in the Muggle phone books-"

"Phone books?" Asked Molly

"They have everyone, who wants to be listed, in a big book and it says their first initial and their last name, where the live and their telephone number." Explained Hermione. "Anyway we found 3 C Porters, but none of them where her, so she isn't listed."

"What about going through the Ministry?" suggested Bill.

"No, they are not being too helpful."

There was a long silence, finally Harry spoke, "We will find her."

"Of course we will dear, you will get your wife and you daughter back." Said Molly

"And you will get your daughter and granddaughter back. He turned to the rest of them, and you will get your sister or sister in law, as well as another niece. Look Ginny and Christa were all a part of our life somehow and I know you are doing this as much for you as for me, but thanks. I am going to bed." And with that Harry left the rest of the Weasleys not daring to hope he was going to get his family back.


End file.
